


Just a Peck

by bunch_of_foxgloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Happy, Kinda Fluffy, POV Third Person, Shy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunch_of_foxgloves/pseuds/bunch_of_foxgloves
Summary: ''And I was wondering if you wanted to...'' Yachi trailed off, taking a deep breath to make sure she was prepared and forcing herself to look at Kiyoko's face. 
''Wanted to do what?'' Kiyoko asked.





	

''Hey'' Yachi said nervously. ''I was just thinking. Like, about us and how long it's been, you know?''

''Yeah, I can't believe it's been almost six months now,'' Kiyoko said, grinning widely. 

''And I was wondering if you wanted to...'' Yachi trailed off, taking a deep breath to make sure she was prepared and forcing herself to look at Kiyoko's face. 

''Wanted to do what?'' Kiyoko asked.

''You know,'' Yachi said, feeling herself already heat up in a blush.

Despite her eager answering giggle that told Yachi she definitely did know, Kiyoko waited patiently for Yachi to say it herself, gazing at her rapidly reddening cheeks as she struggled to find her words. It was adorable. 

''Wanted to k-kiss me,'' Yachi finally managed to whisper. 

If possible, Kiyoko's smile grew wider as she spoke, ''I've been dreaming about that, to be honest.''

''O-oh! Me too! I hope your dreams didn't make your expectations too big though. I don't want to disappoint you or anything.'' At this point, Yachi was positive her entire body was now covered in the brightest shade of red anyone would ever see. 

''I hope I don't disappoint you either,'' Kiyoko replied. ''I've never kissed anyone before so I don't know what to do.''

''No, me neither!'' Yachi exclaimed, unable to stop the overwhelming thought of 'my first kiss' and 'her first kiss' from rushing frantically through her head.

''So, I guess I should do this,'' she said. 

Then, she moved closer. And closer. Nerves washed over Yachi as she became more flustered, making her wonder whether she should move in or just run away and buy a house away from public deep in the mountains. At the very least, something had to happen.

''What-'' Yachi shut up fast, her trembling voice giving up when Kiyoko's eyes met hers. 

Their faces were barely an inch apart as the steady silence enveloped the two, broken only by their suddenly loud breathing. Yachi was about to back away when Kiyoko leaned in further and something soft brushed her cheek before it turned up into a smile. By the time she pulled away, Yachi could swear that she was about ten seconds away from fainting. But it felt good. 

When she finally recovered, she looked into Kiyoko's eyes once again. They were grinning, just like Yachi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my third ever fic I've published. Tbh, this was worse than I hoped it would be. I'm a little rusty, though if I write more I'll soon be on the right track again! So I'm gonna write fanfic.  
> Anyways thanks for reading this awkward piece of trash maybe I'll write more for something else idek. Exams are stressful as shit, so probably.


End file.
